1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pavement grinders and more particularly pertains to a new ALIGNMENT JIG for aligning cutting blocks on the drums and wheels of pavement grinders, groovers, and trenching machines as they are welded in place for providing optimal efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pavement grinders is known in the prior art. More specifically, pavement grinders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pavement grinders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,744; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,442; U.S. Pat. Des. 344,529; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,611; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,417; and U.S. Pat. Des. 342,747.
In these respects, the ALIGNMENT JIG according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aligning cutting blocks on the drums and wheels of pavement grinders, groovers, and trenching machines as they are welded in place for providing optimal efficiency.